Choushinsei Flashman
was the 10th Super Sentai series produced by Toei Company and Bandai. It also aired on TV Asahi on March 1, 1986 to February 21, 1987. This series was broadcast in Brazil under the title Star Commando Flashman (Portuguese: Comando Estelar Flashman) and in South Korea as Earth Protector Flashman (Korean: 지구방위대 후뢰시맨). Plot '''"One day, five children from Earth were taken to the far reaches of space. And twenty years later..." In 1966, 5 children were kidnapped by the an alien group known as the Alien Hunters, for the sake of the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess, who wanted samples of humans from Earth to experiment on. They were rescued by the Flash alien race, which took each one to a different planet of the Flash solar system for training. Each of them was trained separately from the others in a range of superpower abilities that will allow them to fight the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess. When they finally returned to Earth in 1986 to combat Mess, who is now trying to invade it, they use the opportunity to search for their birth parents. It is later that they learn they can only stay on Earth for one year before the now-alien atmosphere of their true planet will physically harm them (the Anti-Flash Phenomenon). Characters Flashmen Allies * Mag * Doctor Tokimura * Setsuko Tokimura * Hero Titan * Ley Baraki Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess * Great Emperor Ra Deus * Great Doctor Lee Keflen * Ley Wanda * Ley Nefel * Ley Galus * Wolk and Kilt * Sir Cowler * Bo Gardan * Alien Hunters * Kuragen * Zolors Mess Monsters Arsenal * Prism Flash * Prism Shooter * Individual Weapons ** Prism Holy Sword ** Prism Kaiser ** Prism Ball ** Star Darts ** Prism Batons ** Prism Boots * Rolling Vulcan ** Red Vul ** Green Vul ** Blue Vul ** Yellow Vul ** Pink Vul * Flash Hawks Mecha * Round Base * Star Condor * Flash King ** Tank Command ** Jet Delta ** Jet Seeker * Flash Titan / Great Titan ** Titanboy ** Flash Titan trailer unit Episodes Trivia *This is the first Sentai series to have a Second Robo, Great Titan. *This is the first Sentai series in which the last names of the Rangers are not revealed. *This is the fourth and currently final season not to have "Sentai" in the season's name. The first was J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, the second was Battle Fever J, and the third was Choudenshi Bioman. *At the time of Flashman's release in 1986, it was identified as the "10th Super Sentai" series, starting from Himitsu Sentai Goranger. However two years later, Choujuu Sentai Liveman would be considered the 10th, with the franchise only counting from the modernization of the concept with 1979's Battle Fever J. Goranger and J.A.K.Q. would not return to Super Sentai status until 1995's Chouriki Sentai Ohranger was identified as the 19th, at the time of the 20th anniversary of Goranger. Category:Sentai Season Category:Over-Technology *